callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Black Ops (frakcja)
Black Ops (BO) – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Opis Black Ops jest idiomem i oznacza tajne operacje. Frakcja Black Ops jest wewnętrznym członem Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej Stanów Zjednoczonych, a ich zadaniem jest wykonywanie najtrudniejszych zadań po cichu, za liniami wroga. Najczęściej ich zadania to pozyskanie bezcennych materiałów i informacji nt. wrogiego państwa w chwili, gdy rząd USA obawia się napaści. Najważniejsze i najsłynniejsze zadania wykonywali w czasach zimnej wojny. Historia Zimna wojna Bajkonur W 1963 roku Związek Radziecki opracował rakiety dalekiego zasięgu, które mogły przenosić głowice nuklearne. Dla Stanów Zjednoczonych znaczyło to, że ZSRR może zaatakować USA, oraz że wygrywa wyścig zbrojeń. 17 listopada wysłano do Bajkonuru dwie drużyny Black Ops (w liczbie czterech ludzi) oraz jednego sabotażystę - agenta Grigorija Weavera, który miał udawać pracownika kosmodromu. Ich zadaniem było zniszczyć rakietę Sojuz 2, zabić ważnych radzieckich dowódców (Nikita Dragowicz i Lew Krawczenko) oraz zabić niemieckich naukowców współpracujących z Sowietami. thumb|220x220px|Akcja CIA w Bajkonurze (1963). Na początku trwania misji Rosjanie przejrzeli i złapali Weavera. Lew Krawczenko wziął jego komunikator i powiedział do niego, że jeśli wszyscy Amerykanie się poddadzą, to nic nikomu się nie stanie. Gdy nikt się nie odezwał, Krawczenko wyłupał agentowi oko. Reszta Black Ops zdecydowała się kontynuować misję. Zabili oni radzieckich żołnierzy i wzięli ich mundury. Po tym musieli dotrzeć do ważnych budynków kosmodromu. W międzyczasie radzieckie jednostki specjalne, które osłaniały Bajkonur, odkryły ciała, więc cała baza była zaalarmowana. Wtedy agenci BO przejęli budynek łączności i doszło do otwartej walki pomiędzy Specnazem a Amerykanami. Dzięki użyciu materiałów wybuchowych udało się wygrać bitwę i odbito Weavera z rąk wroga. Po tym Black Ops musieli anulować start rakiety Sojuz 2, bo ta miała lada moment startować. Gdy zabrakło czasu, agent Alex Mason zestrzelił rakietę wyrzutnią Walkiria. Po tym zabito niemieckich naukowców i zdecydowano się ścigać Krawczenkę i Dragowicza. Pierwszy z nich uciekł, a po długiej walce wewnątrz kosmodromu zauważono limuzynę tego drugiego. Jeden z nich do niej strzelił, jednak agenci nie sprawdzili, czy wewnątrz jest ciało. Okazało się, że Dragowicz zbiegł. Hongkong W Wietnamie specjalny oddział piechoty USA zdobył informacje o zabójczym gazie Nova 6, który miał zostać użyty przez Rosjan przeciwko Stanom Zjednoczonym. Wśród zdobytych dokumentów znajdowało się wiele nazwisk. Oprócz radzieckich wojskowych byli tam też naukowcy tacy jak Friedrich Steiner czy Daniel Clarke. CIA namierzyła Clarke'a w Kowloon, dzielnicy Hongkongu. 9 lutego 1968 roku do Kowloon wysłano dwóch agentów Black Ops, którzy mieli przesłuchać Clarke'a. Okazało się, że Anglik zbiegł z ośrodka badań Novy w Uralu i jest ścigany przez Specnaz. Po krótkim przesłuchaniu doszło do ataku Rosjan. Amerykanie starali się bronić naukowca za wszelką cenę, by ten wyjawił im jak najwięcej informacji. Żołnierze i Clarke uciekali po dachach Hongkongu przed Sowietami. Walka była prowadzona na krótkim dystansie. Anglik porobił w różnych miejscach w mieście zbrojownie, dzięki czemu mógł walczyć dłużej. Wiele cennych informacji zostało zdobytych przez członków Black Ops. Jednak gdy naukowiec miał wyjawić najważniejszą informację dot. numerów nadawanych na różnych częstotliwościach na teren USA, został zabity strzałem w głowę przez radzieckiego snajpera. Po tym Amerykanie zbiegli z miasta i wyjawili zdobyte informacje dowództwu. Jamantau thumb|266x266px|Żołnierz Black Ops podczas walki w rejonie Jamantau (1968). Dziewięć dni później Amerykanie nie mieli wyboru i musieli zdobyć informacje w samym sercu projektu Nova - ośrodku badawczym w Jamantau w łańcuchu górskim Ural. Czwórka żołnierzy Black Ops była wspierana przez załogę samolotu niewykrywalnego przez radar - SR-71 Blackbird. Przekazywał on żołnierzom na ziemi informacje, gdzie mają się udać, bowiem widoczność była zerowa. Amerykanie dzięki temu zabili radziecki oddział Specnazu i wszystkich wrogów w koszarach, po czym przeszli dalej. Tam przeszli do cichej akcji i zabili wszystkich wrogów, by przedostać się do budynku łączności. Tam odłączono zasilanie do radaru, a Black Ops przeszli dalej. Jednak Rosjanie dowiedzieli się o obecności wroga i doszło do walk. Jeden z Rosjan strzelił wysoko w górach z granatnika, przez co doszło do lawiny i jeden z Amerykanów przez to zginął. Reszta użyła spadochronów i dostała się do podnóży góry. Tam zaczęto walkę z oddziałem Specnazu chcącym zniszczyć dokumentację nt. Novy. Walka trwała krótko. Po tym naukowiec Friedrich Steiner, który bał się zabójstwa z rąk Dragowicza (bo nie był już potrzebny) skontaktował się z Black Ops i powiedział im, że pomoże rozszyfrować kod numeryczny, jeśli ci ewakuują go z Wyspy Odrodzenia na Morzu Aralskim. Po tym Amerykanie uciekli, a baza została zasypana przez lawinę. Wyspa Odrodzenia thumb|243x243px|Żołnierze frakcji na Wyspie Odrodzenia. Na krześle można zauważyć zabitego moment wcześniej [[Friedrich Steiner|Steinera (1968).]] Kilka dni później o godzinie 22.00 doszło do ataku żołnierzy Black Ops wspieranych przez jednostki pancerne na Wyspę Odrodzenia. Obrońcy bazy (żołnierze Specnazu) byli w szoku i raz po raz musieli ustępować i się wycofywać. Jednak w pewnym momencie BTR-y Amerykanów uległy zniszczeniu, a Rosjanie użyli przeciwko nim gazu Nova 6. Było to pierwsze bojowe zastosowania tego gazu. Black Ops stracili trochę stanu osobowego, jednak parli dalej. Dzięki użyciu celowników termowizyjnych bez większych problemów doszli do laboratorium. Tam po wyeliminowaniu niedobitków zauważyli Steinera. Był on jednak za pancerną szybą, wraz z Alexem Masonem, który go obezwładnił i chciał zabić. Mason przez inny nieudany radziecki program miał wyprany mózg, przez co miał "zakodowane", by zabić Krawczenkę, Dragowicza i Steinera. Tuż po tym, jak do pomieszczenia dostali się Black Ops, Mason zabił naukowca. Amerykanie stracili kolejną szansę na powstrzymanie projektu Nova, który miał ruszyć już trzy dni później. Ich jedyną nadzieją było przesłuchać Masona z myślą, że ten powie, skąd są nadawane tajemnicze numery i co one oznaczają. Statek "Rusałka" Alex Mason został sukcesywnie przesłuchany. Dzięki przywróceniu luk w pamięci przypomniał sobie, że numery to tajny szyfr dla komunistycznych agentów na terenie USA, a baza z której są one nadawane to radziecki statek "Rusałka" w Zatoce Meksykańskiej. 26 lutego członkowie Black Ops i Alex Mason przeprowadzili atak na statek. thumb|249x249px|Cel służb - statek "[[Rusałka".]] Na miejsce przyleciano śmigłowcami, po czym ostrzelano z nich obronę przeciwlotniczą statku. Po jej zniszczeniu i walce z radzieckim śmigłowcem doszło do lądowania i walki z sowieckimi marynarzami. Po długiej walce Marines i Black Ops dotarli do pewnego miejsca na pokładzie statku. Stamtąd potwierdzono, że Rusałka jest stacją numeryczną. US Navy została wysłana, by zniszczyć stację. Jednak dwójka żołnierzy Black Ops wciąż obawiała się, że na statku obecny jest Dragowicz i może on przeżyć. Wybrali się oni wgłąb statku, by go zabić. W ostatniej chwili, gdy Dragowicz stracił życie, doszło do ataku US Navy i baza została permanentnie zniszczona. Zagrożenie atakiem Novą zostało zażegnane dzięki akcji Black Ops III zimna wojna Podczas III zimnej wojny jednostka wciąż istnieje (do uzupełnienia) Galeria Images.jpg|Emblemat jednostki BLACK OPS Black Ops bo3.png|Emblemat w trybie multiplayer (Black Ops III) Znani członkowie Do jednostki mogli dołączyć tylko żołnierze bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni w cichym działaniu. Ich niepowodzenie mogło poskutkować potężnym skandalem dyplomatycznym, lub nawet doprowadzić do wojny. Co ciekawe, większość członków Black Ops nie posiadała rang. Jeśli któryś z niżej wymienionych ma rangę, to pochodziła ona z wcześniejszej/późniejszej jednostki specjalnej. * Agent Jason Hudson * Agent Grigorij Weaver * Sierżant Frank Woods * Kapitan Alex Mason (MIA, potem żywy) * Agent Joseph Bowman * Agent Terrance Brooks * Agent Bruce Harris (KIA) * Agent Fulsang (KIA) * Agent Kaylor * Agent Shabs Bronie Na uzbrojenie jednostki składał się w większości oręż z krajów NATO z różnymi dodatkami. Co ciekawe, niewielka część ich broni pochodziła z USA. Karabiny szturmowe * AUG * Enfield * FAMAS Pistolety maszynowe * MP5K * Spectre * MAC11 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * HK21 * Stoner63 Strzelby * Masterkey * HS-10 Pistolety i rewolwery * M1911 * CZ75 * Python Wyrzutnie * Rakiety Walkiria * Strela-3 * Kusza Granatniki * M203 Multiplayer Call of Duty: Black Ops thumb|238x238px|Gra jako Black Ops w trybie multiplayer. Frakcja jest grywalna w trybie multiplayer. Walczą na mapach Array, Grid, Summit, WMD, Stockpile, Discovery, Silo, Nuketown, Radiation, Launch, Kowloon, Berlin Wall, Stadium, Convoy, Zoo, Hangar 18 i Drive-In. Na wszystkich tych mapach walczą ze Specnazem. Należy zauważyć, że podobnie jak Specnaz posiadają dwa rodzaje uniformów. Mają zimowy kamuflaż na pierwszych siedmiu wymienionych mapach, a na reszcie posiadają miejski. Ich komentatorem jest Terrance Brooks. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Frakcja także jest grywalna w trybie wieloosobowym. Na wszystkich mapach ich wrogiem jest Specnaz. Call of Duty: Black Ops III (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki Call of Duty: Black Ops * W trybie multiplayer, w widoku z pierwszej osoby można zauważyć, że członkowie Black Ops noszą zegarki. Jeśli dokładniej się przyjrzeć, to na tarczy zegarka zamiast liczby 12 jest 0. * Modele postaci na konsoli Wii są różne od tych w wersji na PC. * Jeśli kupiło się wersję ''Hardened ''lub ''Prestige ''gry Call of Duty: Black Ops, to można było zdobyć metalową odznakę z logiem frakcji. * Black Ops posiadało dwa herby. Pierwszy, widziany m. in. podczas meczu Multiplayer, a drugi można zauważyć kupując inne wersje gry. Oba są uznawane za kanoniczne. en:Black Ops (faction) Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII